TimeStuck
by JamieYouSayWhat
Summary: You all know the story of when the Eleventh Doctor and Clara Oswin Oswald met in Victorian London, but do you know what happened in between scenes? Ettie and her "best friend since forever" help a strange man solve the mystery of the snow that remembers.


**TimeStuck**

**(Sequel to "Alien on a Bus")**

** Doctor Who Novel (FanFiction)**

**By Jamie Panko**

_Dedicated to Deirdre O. ("Dalek Doom") who gave me the idea for this sequel_

_And_

_To My best friend Mariana Helena Ritchie._

_Thank you for listening to my feels rants, fandom references, and "Why Whoufflé Should Be Cannon" speeches. (And for not once calling me crazy, but instead calling me by my middle name, "Rory")_

**Chapter One**

**Something Peculiar**

Something peculiar was going on, and my best friend and I were determined to figure out what it was.

"I think it's been snowin' a lot more than normal lately." I said as we strolled through a small park. I was worried when she didn't answer, but I looked over to see that she had her head in the clouds.

I playfully punched her arm and she jerked around. "Oi! Just because I'm starin' into space doesn't give ya the right to punch me!" I laughed, "Well, if you were paying attention I wouldn't have to smack you! Anyway, I was sayin' that there is something wrong with the weather. There's so much snow. There's more than I've ever seen since It snowed ten feet when I was eight!"

"Ten feet? You're kiddin'!"

"Well, maybe it was more like seven." She still glared at me. "Okay, okay! It snowed five feet! Ya happy now?"

"You miss, are a liar liar pants on fire!" she joked.

"Hey, I taught you to say that! And I'm a girl! I'm not wearing pants, obviously!" I twirled my long dress around. It was a fine silk dress, and I had spent all my money on it.

"Well, remember when we were ten and we put on your dad's pants?" We both giggled as we recalled the memory. I told her what happened afterwards."My dad was so mad! I thought he was going to explode! He told me if I ever did that again he would take both of us and sell us to the circus! I was terrified!"

We laughed even more at the silly childhood memories. I came near a large snow pile and I pushed my friend into it. "ETTIE POLE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT! I HAVE TO WEAR THIS DRESS TO WORK AND IT'S ALL WET NOW!"

I turned to run away and called behind my shoulder, "Oh, calm down, Clara Oswald! You never want to have any adventure!"

Chapter 2

Do Something

Clara came in, tired as normal, from her job at the pub. "You are working yourself to death! I'm not too happy about getting your job after seeing you so tired!" I said, observing her current state.

She grumbled, took off her wet scarf, and plopped it onto my kitchen table. I picked it up and wrung it out while the cold water it contained fell to the floor. I was shocked at how dripping wet her clothes were. "Still snowin' out there, huh?" I asked. "If you haven't already guessed! Hardly anyone at the pub today. Everyone is too afraid to go outside. I heard that the whole city is at a standstill because even the carriages are havin' a tough time getting through the mush. That's all it is now is mush. It's sorta melted but not completely melted."

"I'll tell you what's mush, that dress! I'll give you a change of clothes."

She followed me to my bedroom, where I gave her a long red dress with a shawl and my super fancy gray dress with it's matching hat. "The red dress is for you to wear tomorrow, and the gray dress is for your 'real' job." I winked at her. She stroked the lovely material of both. She gave me a big grin and a big hug, then began to walk back to her house. We lived right next to each other, so we often talked through the window. Once she made it upstairs in her house we both opened up her windows. "Put your soaked dress on the clothesline to dry!" I called over to her. "Alright, help me out here!" She put on her nightgown and pinned her old dress to the line. I jiggled the line a little bit to help scoot it out farther.

"Good luck when you're a governess again! You've told me about how much you've missed the kids. "

"I've missed them dearly, and thank you for the fancy dress. I thought I was going to have to wear that old rag." She pointed to the clothesline dress. "Ah well, talk to you tomorrow Ettie."

She shut her window and I changed into my nightgown. I took off my grandfather's watch and carefully put it in it's box. I then opened up my drawer and began to search through my stuff. "Quills? No. Bible? No. AH HAH!" I pulled out a small blue journal from the drawer. I ran my hands over the cover design which I had hand sewn. "Where have I seen you before, you big blue thing?" I spoke to myself as I desperately tried to remember where I had gotten the pattern from. I chuckled, "With my luck it's probably sitting in the clouds now."

**Chapter 3**

**Dream**

Since Clara and I typically wake up at the same time, we often talk through our windows before we head out.

She put on the red dress I'd given her and spun around to model. "Oooo, it looks lovely. You look real fancy in that!"

"Really? Ya think so?" she asked as she smoothed it out a bit. "I'm sure. Great dress for your last day at the pub, 'ey?" I reassured.

Her face suddenly became serious. "You look all flustered. 'Ave you had another one of those dreams?"

"Aye. There were these wheeled contraptions whizzing by. There was no grass, just black stuff on the ground. And there was this man wearing a short jacket. He was so worried, I just can't remember why."

"I swear, if you ever tell anyone you've been having dreams like since you were little they'll put you in a mad house."

"I'll be careful."

She shut her window and I was left to just sit and think.

I hadn't realized until now how much I was left by myself since I left my last job. I used to work in a factory, but the conditions were horrible. Once Clara told me that she was going back to her governess job and that she would quit work at the pub, I was thrilled.

Since I had one free day to myself I decided to do the thing I do best, which is sleep.

Before I passed out on my bed, I peeked out my window expecting to see a nearly empty street. Nobody was walking except an awkward man in a tall hat. He peered up at me and my eyes opened wide. Haven't I met him before? I felt my heart drop to my stomach. "Have you been attacked by any snowmen lately?" I was hiding behind the curtain, so he could hardly see my face. "What kind of question is that?" I called back. "Um, well, it's a long story. Nevermind." He continued casually going down the street in a sort of skipping-like motion. I smiled and flopped onto my bed.

I never knew I could sleep so many hours until I went back to bed and woke up sometime at night. I had slept the whole day! I decided to take a stroll down the snow-filled street to try to wake myself up. Fresh air has always been my answer to everything.


End file.
